jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Animalman57/My wants for JW: Evolution DLCs
We have the main game, free Fallen Kingdom update, and special deluxe dinosaurs, but new DLCs and updates will be added, due to how Frontier usually update their games all the time. Here are my wants and speculations. JW3 DLC When it starts to come to JW3 or whatever it will be called, I feel they'll make a DLC on any new dinosaurs in the movie like they did with Fallen Kingdom. Since we don't know what new dinos are in the movie yet, I can't add what they would be in the DLC, but I feel it was worth mentioning as I feel this would be very likely. If any of the creatures below going to appear in JW3, I'll swap them for this DLC. Price: Unknown Mini exhibit DLC In this DLC, it adds pre built mini exhibits as decorations that make guests happy. The exhibits don't need maintenance to feed or vaccinate them. They can't break out or be broken either. They could have looping animations, a bit like Frontier's Xbox Zoo Tycoon game. *''Microceratus'' (new animation) *''Compsognathus'' (new animation) *''Microraptor'' (new animation) *'' '' (new animation) *'' '' (new animation) Price: $15.00 USD Decoration and attractions DLC In this free DLC update, more attractions and decorations would be added so the player can make more varied parks as well as please guests more. A good chunk of them come from the Jurassic World park in the film, which makes sense. *''Spinosaurus'' skeleton *Hammond statue *Balloon tour like in Operation Genesis *Viewing dome like in Operation Genesis *Zipline *Fountain *Gentle Giants Petting Zoo complete with baby Triceratops *Amber pedestals *The gondola lift *Pterosauria IMAX experience *Mr. DNA statue *A new Cretaceous Cruise ride like works like the Gyrosphere with the tracks having to be make in water and with kayaks *Bone Shaker Ride from the Telltale game *''Concavenator, ''Apatosaurus, Dimetrodon, Mononykus, Dilophosaur vs raptor and Dracorex taxidermied dioramas from Fallen Kingdom *Placeable flags *Benches *Trash cans *An new Jeep ride that works like the Gyrosphere with the explorers since the ranger station already has the jeeps *''T. rex'' vs Alamosaurus skeletons from the first film *'' '' skeleton, Edmontosaurus skeleton, Triceratops skull, Protoceratops skeleton, skeleton, and skeleton from Fallen Kingdom *Egg Spinner ride *A golf course *Holoscape where guests can see holograms of some of the dinosaurs that are in the base game *A botanical garden Price: Free Adding sleeping dinosaurs free patch Natural sleeping dinosaurs that weren't tranquilized is something that needs to be added to the game for free. Price: Free Marine DLC Of course, a marine DLC is what we all want, and its' one that would be high on Frontier's must make it list. Now, they've said they didn't want to be cheap about it and just place a pre built tank just for the Mosasaur, so they will likely have a tank building feature like in Zoo Tycoon 2. The aquatic non-live bait feeder could be a mass chum and the aquatic live bait feeder could be sharks, like in the film. *''Mosasaurus'' (new animation) *''Liopleurodon'' (new animation) *''Plesiosaurus'' (new animation) *''Ophthalmosaurus'' (new animation) *''Dolichorhynchops'' (Liopleuro animation) Price: $20-30 USD Aerial DLC Yet another obvious DLC choice. Pterosaurs have been a part of the series since the very start (the first novel had pterosaurs in an aviary scene) and yet they've been neglected in games. They would like the dinosaurs in what they eat, how comfort works, ect. but with one major difference: instead of building a regular fence, you build and aviary wall, complete with the roof on every part you place so that when it comes together, its' all sealed. *''Pteranodon'' (new animation) *''Dimorphodon'' (new animation) *''Quetzalcoatlus'' (new animation) *''Cearadactylus'' (Pterano animation) *'' '' (Dimorpho animation) Price: $15-20 USD Operation Genesis DLC Why not give tribute to your predecessor? Add dinosaurs that not only were in the game that aren't already in Evolution, but how about the ones that were cut that aren't already in the game, too. Give the ones that were in the game the same main skin as in Operation Genesis. What was cut: *''Alioramus'' (T. rex animation) *''Iguanodon'' (Maiasaur animation) *''Ornithomimus'' (Stritho animation) *'' '' (clubless Ankylosaur animation) *''Tenontosaurus'' (Maiasaur animation) *''Wuerhosaurus'' (Stegosaur animation) *''Yangchuanosaurus'' (Metriacanthosaur animation) *'' '' (new animation) What was in-game: *''Acrocanthosaurus'' (Giganotosaur animation) *''Albertosaurus'' (T. rex animation) *''Carcharodontosaurus'' (Giganotosaur animation) *''Dryosaurus'' (Thescelosaur animation) *''Homalocephale'' (Pachy animation) *''Ouranosaurus'' (Parasaur animation) Price: $15-20 USD Paleozoic DLC How about traveling to a time before any dinosaurs, avian or otherwises, weren't a thing yet and instead add the weirder, but just as interesting animals from the Paleozoic era? While giant bugs would be cool, the whole oxygen situation would be a problem, so let's ignore those for now. *''Dimetrodon'' (new animation) *''Scutosaurus'' (new animation) *'' '' (new animation) *'' '' (new animation) *''Dunkleosteus'' (new animation) Price: $15-20 USD Cenozoic DLC Can't talk about the era DLC before the dinosaurs without bringing up the era after the non-avian dinosaurs went extinct, AKA our era, the Cenozoic. Mammals are a sure go, but why not the giant Cenozoic reptiles. * (new animation) *''Smilodon'' (new animation) *''Titanoboa'' (new animation) *''Megalania'' (new animation) *''Arctodus'' (new animation) Price: $15-20 USD American Dino DLC Just some cheap continent based DLCS. First, both North and South America. *''Brontosaurus'' (Apato animation) *'' '' (Allosaur animation) *''Euoplocephalus'' (Clubbed-Ankylosaur animation) Price: $10 USD Africa Dino DLC Just some cheap continent based DLCS. Next, Africa. *''Rugops'' (Carno animation) *''Masiakasaurus'' (new animation) *''Lesothosaurus'' (Thescelosaur animation) *'' '' (Apato animation) Price: $10 USD Eurasia Dino DLC Just some cheap continent based DLCS. Next, Eurasia, both Europe and Africa. *''Shunosaurus'' (Apato animation) *'' '' (Stegosaur animation) *''Pelecanimimus'' (Stritho animation) *''Therizinosaurus'' (new animation) Price: $10 USD Australia and Antarctica Dino DLC Just some cheap continent based DLCS. Finally, both Australia and Antarctica. *''Cryolophosaurus'' (Dilophosaur animation minus the frill) *'' '' (Allosaur animation) Price: $5 USD Telltale DLC Why not give tribute to this game? For as bad as it can get (although for me, its' a guilty pleasure), the new dinosaurs in this game are cool, aren't they? Add these Telltale dinosaurs, namely the main skin being the Telltale model. *''Herrerasaurus'' (Dilophosaur animation minus the frill) *''Tylosaurus'' (Mosasaur animation) *''Troodon'' (Raptor animation) Price: $15-20 USD Feathered dinosaur DLC I know, I know, this is the most unlikely DLC to come out at all due to the series' aversion to feathers on dinos, but they could do it like the Ludia games, where they have feathers, but also classic Jurassic traits like teeth sticking out if their mouth and pronated hands. *''Deinocheirus'' (Therizinosaur animation) *'' '' (Raptor animation) *'' '' (Therizinosaur animation) *'' '' (Stritho animation) *''Yutyrannus'' (Allosaur animation) Price: $10 USD That's all I thought of for now. Category:Blog posts